


The Other Cook

by rilina



Category: Dal Ja's Spring
Genre: Family, Female Friendship, Food, Gen, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-22
Updated: 2009-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rilina/pseuds/rilina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There should only be one chef in that particular kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Cook

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oyceter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Oyceter).



> For oyceter's prompt: "Dal Ja's mom and grandmom (not shippy, obviously!)"

The cloth-wrapped package sits on the kitchen table, only slightly less threatening than a bomb.

Jeong Ae unties the knot at the top of the bundle warily. She caught the apologetic smile that Tae Bong shot her over Dal Ja's curly head as he hustled her out the door after their fly-by visit.

What she finds inside is even more terrifying than she feared. "Well," asks Dal Ja's grandmother, when Jeong Ae says nothing. "What's in it? Food from Tae Bong?"

"Not exactly."

The container inside is definitely one of Tae Bong's lunchboxes, but the contents (off-white, vaguely roundish, strangely squishy) are clearly not his handiwork. They look a bit like mutant baduk stones.

Dal Ja's grandmother peers over Jeong Ae's shoulder. "I think they're supposed to be chapssaldeok." She reaches over, picks one up, and pops it in her mouth. Jeong Ae can't decide whether she is horrified or impressed by her mother-in-law's bravery. Possibly both.

"What scares me is that she brought them over even though they look like that," Jeong Ae says, after Dal Ja's grandmother has made a wretched face and spit the mutant chapssaldeok into a napkin.

"And even though they taste like that! Well, at least she doesn't need to be the domestic one. My future great-grandchildren won't starve."

"Do we have to pretend we ate it? Wouldn't that just be encouraging her delusions?"

"We'll just change the subject if she asks," Dal Ja's grandmother says confidently. "Ask her when they're having kids. She'll be so annoyed that she'll forget all about the ddeok."

Jeong Ae considers the fruits of her daughter's labors one more time before dumping them into the trash. "It's a good thing you're so sensible, Mother."

"It is indeed."


End file.
